


Days of Auld Lang Syne

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [11]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Extended Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, New Year's Fluff, Road Trips, parent and child relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Ellie and their combined family take a road trip to Glasgow for New Year's.  There they visit Alec's cousins and Alec comes to terms with some of the issues in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all! My resolution is to write more. Can't believe this is story #30. Getting back into writing has been one of the most fun parts of 2015, and I hope to continue.  
> Hope you enjoy the New Year's travel adventures of the Hardy/Miller family.  
> Happy 2016!

When Ellie woke up on Boxing Day Alec was still sound asleep and snoring softly. She heard Fred in his room, so she got up and left Alec to his lie-in. 

It wasn't long, however before Alec woke up and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like leaving the warmth of the bed quite yet, even if he did miss Ellie's warm body beside his.

It had taken a while for him to fall asleep, thinking about traveling to Glasgow. Had it really been nearly thirteen years? He'd put a stop to visiting his dad in Glasgow when it became clear that they fell into their old behavior patterns when he was under his dad's roof. Alec didn't want them to battle in front of his daughter so if James Hardy wanted a relationship with his only granddaughter he had to visit on Alec's (and to a major extent Tess') terms in their house. It had worked, mostly. James didn't drink under their roof, and he managed to respect that it was their house. Daisy softened the rough edges of their relationship whenever James visited, until they had one final row before James' sudden death. He hadn't been back since the funeral. 

Glasgow was where he witnessed his parents' toxic relationship. It was where he fought with his father. It was the location of some of his most dangerous moments as a copper on the street. He'd earned a scar on his stomach from a perp with a knife. 

He'd hated Glasgow by the time he left. He'd run from Sandbrook when it all went to hell there. How ironic, then, that Broadchurch, the place he hated with all the endless sky and smiling faces and damned salty air, was the only place he really could call home. And that was because Ellie made the salty air and endless sky tolerable. More than tolerable, he realized. 

The thought of Ellie pulled him out of bed at last and he went down to join the family. 

*****

Boxing Day, as it often did, failed to live up to the high bar set by Christmas. Fred was out of sorts because it rained and he couldn't ride his bike. Tom was prickly because the "not date" with Genny was looming large and he was in panic mode. Daisy was annoyed with Tom, Ellie was exhausted and the messy house wasn't doing anything to help her disposition. 

Alec was brooding about going to Glasgow and his resolve was wavering.

As the day went on, Ellie decided to say "sod all" regarding the house and she and Daisy decided to have a "girls day". They took off the pajamas they wore to bed and put on the pajamas they got for Christmas and settled in for movies and board games. Since the movies they planned to watch looked like they would only result in crying women, Alec decided to stick his nose in a book. It was better than brooding. 

Eventually the women few tired of movies and played with Fred on the floor, while Tom only got grouchier as the day wore on. Fred was trying to wheedle Ellie into one more game of Candy Land when Tom and Daisy had a bit of a row in the the hall outside the living room. She was done with his attitude and let him know, much to Ellie and Alec's surprise. They were trying not to listen but it was rather impossible not to hear. After she told him to piss off and then told him just to give Genny the gloves and get it over with, their parents were stifling their laughter. Daisy returned to the living room looking rather triumphant, which only exacerbated the laughter. She gave Fred a grin and promised to play with him after she made some tea. 

Ellie, sighed, finally calming. "Well, that was interesting." Alec nodded, chuckling. "Tree looks a little spent. We'll have to get that down before we go."

Alec scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah...well, about that....." He trailed off and Ellie didn't need to hear any more. She sat up, looking surprised.

"Alec Hardy, you promised your cousin," Ellie said in a warning tone. "Dammit, you'd better not be backing out."

"It's a long drive with five of us, in the winter. It'll be a disaster. Best wait until summer, and we can all meet up in Blackpool."

"Why would we leave one beach to go to another?" Ellie reasoned.

"Okay then, she can bring her brood here," Alex argued.

"Oh, so that's fair. She can pack up six people and drag her ass down here, but you can't see fit to go up there, as you promised? This is how you end up cuttin' people out of your life, Alec!" 

Daisy heard the gist of the conversation on the way back from the kitchen. "What? We're not goin'? Are you nuts? I told Mum that's where I'd be! And besides, I don't remember ever going to Glasgow, ever, Dad, not even when Granddad Hardy died," she reminded him.

"You had strep and a high fever, and you and your mum stayed home from the funeral, Daisy, and yes you have been. You just don't remember, which is just as well," Alec argued.

"What's really up, Dad? You were all gung-ho to go earlier in the month. What's changed?" Daisy crossed her arms and stared him down. 

"I'd love to know as well," Ellie said.

Alec's lips pressed together in a thin line of consternation in the face of such displeasure from the two most important women in his life. He realized at that moment that he really didn't have a reason he could articulate. Finally, in a fit of pique he growled, "Fine, you know we're goin'."

"Are we?" Ellie asked.

Alec looked pained. "Yes."

"Then shouldn't you call Carrie?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I will!" Of course he would, how could he not after seeing the looks in Daisy's and Ellie's eyes? He suspected they knew that he'd do almost anything they asked of him.

"And then we'll talk later," Ellie said quietly, as Alec took out his phone. They locked eyes and he nodded.  
He called Carrie.

Carrie was surprised to hear from him, because she fully expected to change his mind. Alec was wondering when exactly he'd become that predictable, but after reassuring her that they were indeed coming, they began to make plans. After a while he got tired of being the go-between as Ellie volleyed questions at Carrie and Carrie answered back. He passed the phone off to Ellie and they settled the plans. Before they finalized anything, Carrie had a question for Ellie. "So how long did it take him to start waffling about coming here?"

Ellie snickered. "Well, he mentioned it to me for the first time today. God knows how long he's been broodin' on it. Daisy and I set him straight, though." Daisy looked triumphantly at her father, who rolled his eyes.

"Aye, of course you did. You two are just what that stubborn git needs," Carrie asserted. Ellie laughed, while Alec looked pained and made a noise of disgust. Carrie went on, "And am I right in assumin' he looks like he's bein' poked with a sharp stick right about now?"

"Why, yes, he is," Ellie said, amused.

"Oh, have a laugh," Alec mumbled, plodding into the kitchen away from scheming women. 

*****  
It was late before Alec and Ellie had the privacy to talk in their room. Alec had dropped Tom off to spend time with friends, and Fred was finally sleeping. Ellie found Alec in their room lying on his stomach with his feet up, hands on his chin, reading his novel. Ellie's heart warmed at the sight. How the hell was this grumpy git so adorable, she thought. She stretched out next to him on the bed, and began rubbing his back absently. He hummed his approval. 

Alec took off his reading glasses and rolled to his side, scooting closer to Ellie. She stopped rubbing his back and held him tightly to her. "Can we talk about earlier?" she asked into the crook of his neck. She kissed him gently. 

Alec sighed. "It's ridiculous, now that I think about it. Why shouldn't we go?"

"I reckoned you must have your reasons," Ellie commented. "Carrie was shocked you even agreed to come. She hoped you say yes, and when you actually did she wondered if you'd follow through. She said Glasgow wasn't always the happiest place for you."

Alec rolled to his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. "Tryin' to avoid ghosts," he murmured finally. 

"I thought so....it was about livin' there with your parents, then?"

"My father specifically. I never liked how he berated my mum, even if she gave as good as she got. I always felt like I was protecting her, and when she died, whatever vitriol he sent her way came to me. I stayed away as much as I could, then after I moved away and got married, he extended an olive branch. He couldn't resist Daisy." 

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Ellie prompted.

"No....we'd visit and things would regress to what they were before I left. When Daisy was a toddler we both put a stop to visits there. We told him if he wanted a relationship with her it was at our house on our terms." Alec let out a bitter chuckle. "One of the few times Tess and I ever worked well together as team. He mostly behaved at our house. Then when Daisy was about four Dad and I had a huge row on the phone. One of our worst. I hung up on him and didn't speak to him again. He tried to get in touch....and I ignored it. I guess he had tried to apologize. I don't know. Maybe he was gonna have another go at me. Then he had his stroke and died at home, alone. Carrie's dad found him a couple of days later. I felt like I had to go to the funeral, of course. It was almost a relief that Daisy was sick and Tess had a legitimate excuse to stay home, because she wouldn't have gone anyway. I left as soon as I could, y'know, claiming a sick child." He rubbed tired eyes. Ellie lay her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat thumping under her ear. "So, no...Glasgow doesn't have the best memories for me. But I thought about it, and if I avoided every place that held a bad memory I'd have nowhere to be than here with you. Besides....you're right."

"Can I get that in writing?" Alec pulled an annoyed face, and Ellie chuckled. "Tell me what I'm right about so I can gloat properly."

"I can't fall back into my old habits of cuttin' people out of my life. I didn't mean to cut Carrie out. I regret it. It was just too much effort, with my heart and Sandbrook and Danny and dealing with Claire. I felt like I was living a half-life anyway then. "

Ellie smiled softly, stroking his cheek. "Watching you come back to life is one of the best parts of being your partner. You're a lot stronger now, and you can handle whatever comes your way." Alec returned her smile and nuzzled into her hand.

"That's all down to you," he murmured.

"Well, that and the fact that you're one of the most stubborn people I know," Ellie said with a smirk, which he promptly kissed away. When the kiss ebbed away, she added, "I notice you didn't correct me." He laughed, nodding. She kissed his chest. "Maybe we can make some good memories there together. I know it's only a few days, and it won't make up for years with your dad, but it's a start."

"I'll have you by my side, and that helps. And I do want to see Carrie. I miss her. She was a bright spot growin' up. She could be a right pain in the arse....and bossy....but she made me laugh. Kinda like you, now that I think of it," Alec said with a smirk, lightly tickling her ribs.

She protested, "Oi!" and laughed anyway, all the while knowing that for now, at least, the subject was closed. He chased after her, laughing, and before they knew it tickling had turned to snogging. He rolled on top of her, and settled in, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her.

Ellie knew this wouldn't be the last of it, and she hoped that the trip would help him get some closure from the past. In the meantime, she held him and loved him. It was the best she could do, for now.

Eventually, tired and sated, Ellie fell asleep with Alec spooned up behind her, his arm around her waist. As he followed her into sleep, he realized that he was feeling cautiously optimistic about the trip they'd be taking in three days.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family embarks on their road trip to Scotland to visit Alec's cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had intended to get the whole story written and posted by New Year's Day, but real life plus writer's block is not a good combo. Hope you enjoy the family's first road trip.

Any cautious optimism Alec had about the trip evaporated the moment actually arrived. Between Fred, refusing to try to use the bathroom, and the teenagers grouchy about waking at five, everyone was peeved. Breakfast consisted of toaster pastries and milk all around. It wasn't exactly sitting on his stomach well when Alec finally ordered everyone into the car. He was nervous about the long trip, and the weather was predicted to deteriorate in Scotland overnight. He wanted to get there before it did. He was glad they had mostly packed the car the previous night.

Alec and Ellie decided to divide the driving up, so they would hopefully beat the winter storm. Newly qualified driver Daisy had helpfully (and hopefully) offered to take a shift driving. Patience and tact not being his strong suit that morning, Alec did not turn her down gently. "Are you kidding? You'll short out my pacemaker. No," he said, which added to Daisy's disgruntlement. She gave him the cold shoulder from that point on. 

Tom was annoyed because he had to turn down a chance to see Genny the night before. Ellie had instituted an early curfew so they could get up on time. Of course, Tom had disregarded the curfew and sat up texting with her until two. He looked and behaved like a teenager with who'd only had three hours of sleep. 

Ellie was tired of running interference between grouchy teens and her churlish partner and trying to cajole Fred into trying to go to the potty, so she was fairly cheesed off by the time all five of them squeezed into the car. Immediately Tom demanded that Ellie charge his phone (he'd been using it most of the night, after all) earning him a rebuke from Alec for being rude to his mother. 

After sending Tom back into the house to get all the phone chargers they'd almost left behind, the family finally pulled out of the driveway, car loaded to the gills. 

They'd made it nearly to the road out of Broadchurch when Fred piped up, "I gotta pee right now!"

******

A pit stop at the police department solved Fred's crisis, but caused a mini-kerfluffle between Ellie and Alec. Alec had to be pulled away from DS Warren's desk because he'd made the poor choice of asking for a progress report on a robbery. Warren, who had hoped he'd be Hardy-free for his last few days in Broadchurch, had to scramble for notes and Alec wasn't pleased. Ellie came out of the loo with Fred, and she was aghast, seeing him barking orders when he was just minutes from leaving on holiday. 

"Hardy! Holiday! Scotland!" she hissed in Alec's ear. He glared at her, and she smiled at Warren and greeted him in her normal, warm voice, "Hi, Steve."

Warren gave her an awkward, uncertain wave, as if he was afraid he'd get yelled at for talking to her, and then he handed the notes to Hardy. He scanned them and handed them back with a curt nod.

"If anything comes up..."

Warren nodded. "I'll be sure to contact you." Ellie was vehemently shaking her head.

"Wanna go, Dad!" Fred piped up.

Hardy gave some brief instructions and finally picked up Fred and walked away from Warren's desk, Ellie following. "You're not exactly making me optimistic about replacing him," Ellie hissed.

"He replaced you, and now things'll get back to normal," he growled. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, Fred could have easily peed in the downstairs loo. I think you just wanted to torture Steve one more time."

Alec didn't argue. "Needed an update," he grunted.

"No, you didn't."

"I beg to differ."

When Ellie and her family entered the lift to leave, Warren sighed, relieved, and mentally counted the days to his departure to London.

*****  
The bickering stopped, or at least was tabled for another day, when they passed the Broadchurch town limits. 

Tom fell asleep almost immediately once they embarked on the motorway, to Ellie's relief, but Daisy couldn't resist back seat driving. "I may be new at drivin' ," she muttered, "but at least I don't have road rage like someone I know."

"Right, heard that," Alec grumbled. He'd just been reprimanded by Ellie for inadvertently teaching Fred a way to communicate with his hands. "And like he's never seen you flip the bird before," he said to Ellie. 

"You're about to miss the exit," Ellie returned. Alec swore under his breath and hastily cut over to the next lane. No one honked, to his relief. The GPS reminded them to take the exit.

"Now you tell me," Alec mumbled. 

"We there yet?" Fred piped up.

******

They stopped for lunch at noon, wanting to find a place to eat before restaurants became few and far between. As soon as they pulled in Fred got excited, only to have his bubble burst by Ellie. "We still have a nap and a snack and dinner and driving in the dark before we get to Glasgow, sweetie," she told him. He was not thrilled, until he was presented with chips.

Lunch seemed to smooth frazzled nerves a bit, although Daisy was still giving Alec the cold shoulder. Alec was genuinely surprised when Ellie informed him of the reason, as he'd forgotten the exchange in the stress of traveling. "Of course she's pissed at you, you tosser! You talked to her like she's Steve Warren, and she was just trying to be helpful!" Ellie hissed at him as they stood at the cash register, paying for the food. 

"Do you want her driving with all the distractions? She's not experienced enough!" Alec argued. 

Ellie shook her head and mouthed "no." However, she still had a point to make. "And did you explain that to her? No. And by the way, it's my turn. You're scary."

"I'm on a mission to get us there."

"I'm on one to get us there alive," she returned. Alec looked wounded. "Okay, sorry, that wasn't much better than what you said to her. But you'll notice I apologized. Put the tip on the table. I'm taking Fred to the loo." 

Before Alec could protest and say he could take Fred to the loo, she was gone. Tom also chose that moment to disappear. He was left alone with Daisy, who stood by the door, head down, thumbs typing furiously. Alec had the sinking feeling that she was tattling on him to Tess. He sighed, looking pained, and went to make things right with his daughter. 

"Erm....Darlin'," he began. She glanced up from her phone, then back down at the screen. "Daisy." She looked up, annoyed. "I think I hurt your feelings earlier this mornin', and I'm sorry, and I owe you an explanation."

She appeared surprised. "Well...okay," she said, unsure of where this was going.

"I don't think you're experienced enough to drive with all the distractions of a car full of people, and Ellie agrees with me on this." He thought she did, at any rate. 

"I won't ever get any experience if I'm not allowed to do it," Daisy said, her voice even. Daisy shoved her phone in the pocket of her coat, so he was relieved to have her full attention. 

"I get that. I do. And if the weather's okay when we get back, I'm willing to share driving duties with you going back to Sandbrook. You never mentioned on the way down, though. Would have done it then."

Daisy gave him a small smile. "It honestly didn't cross my mind to tell you. I had a lot on my mind, I guess." They spotted the Millers coming back from the loo, so Daisy gave her father a quick squeeze. "I forgive you, Dad. I know you weren't trying to hurt my feelings. I'll remember your offer, though. I intend to drive on the way back to Sandbrook."

Alec nodded. "And I know you won't let me forget it." Daisy gave him a real smile at that, and Ellie, who had reached them, matched their smiles. Another crisis averted, Alec thought. 

As Ellie took her place behind the wheel, Daisy couldn't resist having one more go at her dad, albeit much more gently than before. "So now I get to see how someone calmly drives on a long road trip? It's good that I get to see both perspectives...." She didn't finish her thought, since she wasn't able to keep a straight face after the glare her dad gave her.  
He couldn't keep a straight face for long, either.

*****

An hour into Ellie's shift found Tom, Alec and Fred dozing off practically simultaneously. Ellie glanced into the rear view, seeing Tom asleep with his headphones on, leaning against Fred's car seat. "Is Dad out, too?" Daisy asked.

"Like a light," Ellie chuckled.

"And his mouth is wide open. Bless," Daisy observed. 

"He's adorable," Ellie commented. 

"No opinion there...but I'm glad you think so." Daisy paused, then Elle felt Daisy's hand on her shoulder. "We'd have forgone the trip completely if it wasn't for you. Just...thanks."

"All I do is love the pair of you."

"That's all we need," Daisy said in a near whisper, patting Ellie's shoulder. Ellie reached up and squeezed her hand. "I wish...Mum would have found someone to be with, someone who loves her like you love Dad. Not Dave. I don't know why the hell she ever chose him. I guess Dave was waiting in the wings for his chance, then he took it....or something." 

Ellie glanced up at the mirror, but Daisy was directly behind her and she couldn't see Daisy's expression. Ellie wondered, and not for the first time, how much of the truth Daisy suspected. Or what she knew. She reckoned Daisy would have confronted Alec with the information if she knew the truth. It wasn't her place to tell Daisy, but she could feel that the time was getting close to tell Daisy the full story. Either Daisy would learn from her parents or, in the worst case, from someone else. She couldn't understand why Daisy hadn't told before now. It would be hell when she did find out.

Still, not her place. So Ellie decided to change the subject. "You don't remember ever coming to Glasgow?"

"No. Not really. I can remember playing with Kate and Fiona when we were little but it was always in London or on the beach in Blackpool. That's the last time I can actually remember Dad getting in the water. I can remember Fi and Dad and me holding hands and jumping the waves."

Ellie grinned, "I would have loved to have seen that. So...I guess you haven't kept in touch with Fiona and Kate then?"

Daisy sighed. "With all that's been going on, we lost touch. So, suppose you could say that we Hardys are uniformly shit at keeping in touch."

Alec chose that moment to stretch and mumble, "Language, Daisy," as he blink owlishly at them. 

"Right, Dad," Daisy chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Don't be a smart arse," Alec mumbled. 

"Language, Dad," Daisy laughed. 

*****

The clouds loomed thick, like a heavy gray wool blanket by the time approached the border. It was getting late. They ate in Carlisle, and entered Scotland finally, with the whole family cheering loudly. They'd already played many rounds of "I Spy" to entertain Fred. It was too dark for that now. So Fred went into his "are we there yet" offensive. They arrived in the Glasgow city limits just as Alec decided, no matter how ambivalent he felt about returning to Scotland, they might be taking up permanent residence. He wasn't sure if he was up to another road trip back to Broadchurch. 

"Startin' to flurry, El. You have the address plugged into the GPS?" Alec was driving again, since he was the most familiar with the streets. 

"'S been plugged in since we left Broadchurch," Ellie snapped. They were both exhausted. 

"Right, then, just askin!" Alec groused back.

Daisy was showing Fred pictures on her phone to keep him entertained while Tom tuned them all out. "So I take it we're riding the train for our next trip?" Daisy interjected. Alec ignored her, while Ellie snorted laughter. 

Eventually the GPS lead them to a quiet street of two story houses. The statement, "Your destination is on the left" was met with five sighs of relief. The snow had just begun to pick up.

"Made it under the wire," Alec sighed. He looked at the narrow two story house and scratched the back of his neck. "Think we'll all fit in there?"

"I think Carrie's got it all under control," Ellie reassured him. 

Alec shrugged and got out of the car, Ellie following him. Daisy helped Fred out of the car seat and he immediately began turning circles in the yard, thrilled to be free and reveling in the falling snow. The front door burst open and a tall brunette came out, followed by two teenaged girls who were nearly as tall as she. A third girl poked her head out. 

"Alec Hardy!" Carrie Campbell called across the yard, her arms already open wide for a hug. He met her halfway up the walk, Carrie enthusiastically bear hugging her cousin. The girls had already swarmed Daisy and there was much high pitched giggling going on. 

Alec embraced Carrie, smiling broadly. "God, I'm so happy to see you," Carrie whispered. "About damn time."

"Yeah. About damn time," Alec echoed. "Want you to meet Ellie." 

Carrie peeked around Alec to see Ellie behind him, and she greeted her with a warm smile and a huge hug. "Now I finally get to meet the woman who puts up with his bull." Ellie laughed and returned the hug.

"Oi! Didn't take you long to start takin' the piss," Alec protested, smirking. 

"Did ya expect anything else? And there's those boys," Carrie said, watching Tom trying to wrangle Fred. He stopped long enough to give a wave to Carrie. "Aw, let him enjoy the snow!" 

Ellie met the three oldest daughters and had to rethink her opinion that Daisy favored Tess. Daisy and Kate strongly resembled each other. Fiona was nearly as tall as Alec and ginger. Jeannie was small and shy, sweetly playing with Fred while the rest unloaded the car. Carrie's tall, ginger husband Doug came to help after settling down the youngest child, Sarah. The snow was starting to come down heavier and getting into the house was quite a production. 

The kids were excited by the new fallen snow, and it took a lot of effort to get Fred inside. Finally all the luggage was in the house, along with shivering, cold, exhilarated children. Alec and Ellie were greeted at the door by a tiny girl in pajamas, sporting some amazing reddish- brown bed head. She wore glasses, and a had a hearing aid in her left ear. Her smile was wide and her nose was freckled. "Glad to see all that effort I put in to gettin' you to bed was so effective," Doug laughed. Before he could speak again, Fred had stepped up the the little girl.

"Hi," he said. He was a full head taller than she was.

"Hi!" She chirped back.

"Sarah Rose couldn't wait to meet ya," Carrie said. 

"What's that?" Fred said, pointing at Sarah Rose's ear.

Ellie was about to admonish Fred, but Carrie said, "She's okay with it. She tells people about it all the time. And not all of them ask. But by the time she's finished, they know all about it."

"My hearin' aid," Sarah said. "My ears need help."

Fred's eyes got big as he remembered something important. He pointed at Alec. "Dad needs help, too!" 

Ellie covered her mouth, laughing hard. Daisy didn't even try to hide her snort of laughter. Carrie was laughing silently at the expression on Alec's face. After a second, he burst out laughing too, shaking his head.

"I see we agree on that," Carrie said with a smirk.

"Oi, watch it, Carrie," Alec warned, still snickering. 

She merely gave Ellie a shrug, still smirking. "Follow me, we'll get the rooms divided up. Alec and Ellie, do you mind the couch bed up in the game room in the attic? I've got Sarah bunking with us and Fred and Tom in Jeannie's room, and Daisy, you're roomin' with Fi and Kate and Jeannie in the big girls' room. It'll be a squeeze but we'll manage. Doug's had his sister's whole family here before, and that's seven people." Carrie led them upstairs.

"Did you put some of 'em on the roof?" Alec cracked.

"Almost pushed his sister off it," Carrie murmured, for Alec and Ellie's benefit only.

"Right, heard that," Doug said with a chuckle. "Didn't say I was opposed, mind you."

Behind them, coming up the stairs, Fred and Sarah were chattering loudly, having made friends immediately. They pushed past the adults and Sarah grabbed Fred's hand. She pulled him into the room she shared with Jeannie. "Oi, Sarah Rose! To bed with you," Carrie called.

"That'll be a lost cause. Might as well let them get it out of their systems, then try," Ellie recommended.

"Hope we're not imposin'. I hate that you have to make a fuss...."Alec started, and Carrie stopped him. She paused at the top of the stairs, her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. Right there. You're not imposing. We're not fussing. We're family, and all of it's worth it. So no more of that, okay, Alec?"

He nodded with a small smile.

"Good. Glad to finally have you here."

The three oldest Campbell sisters took Daisy into their room, and the giggling they heard as the door closed indicated that the slumber party had commenced. Tom looked a little out of his element with his younger brother sequestered in one room and Daisy spirited away to another. Doug struck up a conversation about soccer with him as he helped Tom bring the last of the luggage up the stairs. 

Alec paused at Sarah's half opened door. He could see Sarah and Fred, sitting cross legged across from each other. She had two Disney princesses and Fred had one, and she was directing. "Now I gots Merida and Elsa and they can have tea with Ariel, okay? You go get the teapot, it's over there...."

Carrie and Ellie were watching as well. Ellie was shaking with silent laughter. Alec looked back at Carrie with a raised eyebrows and a smirk. "Well....there's a familiar scene. Like mother....."

Carrie started giggling. Ellie laughed harder, picturing a little Alec and Carrie with Barbies. "I am going to learn so much about you on this trip," Ellie commented, still laughing.

"I suppose that's unavoidable," Alec allowed.

"Wait until you see all the photo albums I have," Carrie said. "I promise it's worth the long car trip."

*******

It was well into the wee hours of the morning when Fred and Sarah wound down and dozed off together in her single bed. Carrie gave up on trying to get Sarah to sleep in her room. Tom crashed in Jeannie's bed across the room. The older girls were admonished to keep it down, and all the adults finally retired to their rooms. 

An exhausted Alec was already asleep by the time Ellie finally crawled into bed. Ellie was knackered, but as usual, she had difficulty drifting off the first night of a holiday. She had sworn off the sleeping pills after the return from Orlando so long ago now, so she resigned herself to a wakeful night. She could see the snow falling heavily outside the attic window, illuminated by a streetlight. She was glad they were all tucked in safely in the warm house. Alec rolled over on his side and Ellie spooned up against him. Humming happily in his sleep, Alec wrapped an arm around Ellie. Eventually, the combination of Alec's warm body and the mesmerizing snowfall lulled her to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow day and a trip down memory lane for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to have the whole story written and posted by New Year's Day. Obviously, it didn't happen the way I had planned. I had a major case of writer's block for this one. And my writer's ADHD sent me on a few trips with the Doctor and Rose as well. (Thanks to Nannyogg for coming up with the "writer's ADHD" terminology by the way...)  
> This gave me a lot of fits and and I tweaked it a lot, resulting in a much later posting than I wanted. And I'm still not sure it's what I wanted. Hope it works.

Ellie was still keeping soundly when the snowy brightness of the room woke Alec. He groaned quietly and reached for his watch on the end table. It was half seven. The house sounded quiet still, and Alec reluctantly decided to get up. With a house full of people, showering time would be at a premium. 

Going down to the second floor, he peeked into Jeannie and Sarah's room, where the boys and Sarah rested. All three were sound asleep. He heard no sound from the older girls, and he wondered when they finally dropped. A door opened behind him and Carrie stepped out, tying the belt of her fluffy purple dressing gown. "Mornin', Alec!" she said cheerily. "Hungry?"

"Could eat," he agreed. "I'm gonna shower first." 

"Yeah, do that while you have a chance. We do have a bathroom in the basement, with a shower, so we're not as much of a bind as you might think. It might be a while before anyone gets up. Fi and Kate's room was still rockin' at half four when I checked on the littles."

"I do appreciate it, Carrie, you hosting us. I have a few more people than I used to. Makes for a bigger crowd in your house. Worried we're imposing."

"I m glad you're here. And it's not an imposition. I invited you, right?" she said with a warm smile. "Hurry along, Hardy. Breakfast coming up!" She gave him another bright smile and made her way downstairs. "Then you can tell Ellie I got the photos!"

Twenty minutes later, clean and dressed with damp hair, Alec entered the kitchen. It smelled of coffee and bacon and it reminded him of his mum's kitchen. It was almost overwhelming to him. He realized it must have shown in his expression because Carrie have him a concerned look. "Alec?" She asked.

"It's okay. Reminded me of Mum for a second." He gave her sad smile. "Nostalgia I guess."

"Hard to avoid," she agreed. He nodded. "Can you eat what I made? I didn't even think. Bacon's probably not the best choice." 

"No, but if you have some cereal..."

"And bananas. You're set." She got out a bowl and cup. "So...how is all that now?" Her tone was nonchalant but her eyes were concerned. "You act like you feel pretty well."

"Aye, I do. I feel a lot better since the pacemaker. It keeps me on track. My heart either beats too slow, and I've passed out, or it's too fast. That's the more dangerous of the two."

"Cardiac arrest, right? Mind you, I've learned everything I know of cardiology from American medical shows on Netflix, but...."

"You're right. It's happened a few times. Right after Tess and I broke up. Once during the first case I worked on in Broadchurch. A couple of other times. That's why it's a pacemaker and a defibrillator. " Carrie winced. "Ellie filled me in a wee bit about how sick you were. You came close to dyin', didn't you?" Alec nodded, knowing that he couldn't keep that from her. Carrie sighed.

"I'm better. The doctor's dialed back several of the meds I was taking. Ellie watches me like a hawk." They both chuckled.

"I like her," Carrie said. 

"So do I," Alec said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"Enough about you, right?" Carrie gave him an answering smirk. Alec nodded. "Doug and I are good, the kids are healthy. Sarah's thrivin'. When she was born she weighed just a little over a kilogram, now she tops the scales at eleven kilograms. We found out she was deaf in her left ear when she was six months. She was nearly a year when she got her first hearing aid."

"How's that goin'? I don't think Fred would keep one in."

Carrie burst out laughing. "She is so nosy, and once she figured out that it was easier to be in everybody's business with it in, she never gave me an issue!" 

Alec grinned. "She is a mini-you. I suspected as much," he said.

"Oi!" They laughed as she put some bacon on a plate. "Okay, Hardy. New Year's resolution."

"Ugh," Alec groaned, looking pained. "Bloody hate those. If I haven't already got enough to feel guilty about, let's just add a promise you can't keep because it's a new year."

Carrie strode over to her cousin and looked him in the eyes. "Well, I'm keepin' it. Resolution....I am not ever going to let years go by before we speak. We're all the family we have left, and I'm not lettin' you go." 

He extended his arms to her. She stepped into them and embraced him gladly. "I can keep that," he said. He got the sense that she was getting emotional, because he was as well, and he decided to try to cut the tension. "You might want to rethink that after the next couple of days. You might want to be shut of us."  
Carrie laughed and stepped out of the hug, wiping her eyes. 

"Next time, I might just invite Ellie and the kids."

"I suspected she was your favorite."

"Woman's a saint."

Alec snorted. "Suspected that too."

They were interrupted by the joyful cacophony of young children thundering down the stairs. "SNOW!!" Sarah Rose bellowed.

The kids bypassed the kitchen and ran straight to the front window, both shrieking laughter and jumping up and down. Alec and Carrie watched from the kitchen door, beaming.

"Wow!" Sarah Rose yelled.

"Bloody hell, that's a lot!" Fred's tiny voice chimed in, much to Alec's dismay.

"Language, Fred!" he bellowed. Carrie was shaking with silent laughter. "His mother," Alec said by way of explanation, before he started laughing himself. He turned his face so Fred wouldn't see.

"Let's tell my Mumma!" And with that, Fred and Sarah Rose were dashing back up the stairs. Alec followed.

"Bloody hell," he said, and Carrie laughed harder and followed him. The kids were too quick for them.

****

Ellie was awakened much sooner than she wanted to be. It was hard to sleep through the twin tornadoes that were Fred and Sarah Rose. "It SNOWED a real whole lot!" Fred yelled.

"I am so excited!" Sarah Rose chimed in. "Snow!"

Ellie's bleary eyes opened to see two pajama clad children thundering toward the sofa bed in the brilliant light of the window. Before she had time to fully register her little intruders, Fred and Sarah were tackling her on the bed. She heard swift footsteps coming up behind them. Alec dashed in, followed by Carrie. "Too late," Alec said to his cousin. 

"Didja hear about the weather?" Carrie said, chuckling. "Come on, the pair of you. I made French toast. And bacon. Hopefully the scent will rouse the teens. Come on, Fred, let Mum get up!" Reluctantly Fred and Sarah crawled off the bed and followed her out of the room. 

Alec plopped as heavily on the bed as the children had, grinning. "It snowed," he said brightly. He burst out laughing at the hand gesture with which she chose to reply. It didn't take long for her to start laughing along with him. It was a rare and wonderful thing to see him this joyful.  
"What a turnabout. Usually you're the cheery one."

"You're still the wanker," she said, laughing. "A cheery one." He stretched out on his side next to her and pulled her close. There wasn't any point in acting disgruntled. Alec kissed her softly. "Somebody got some sleep."

"You didn't?" He looked concerned.

"Took me a while to nod off. And I was hoping to be awakened a little more gently."

"In our defense, we did try to catch them. They're like eels."

"Been up long, then?"

"A while. It's after eight. All the girls and Tom are still sleepin'. Carrie said when she checked on Sarah and Fred, and the big girls were still giggling at half four." He squeezed her. "Carrie said for me to tell you that she got the photos out."

Ellie opened an eye. "I'm intrigued."

"We're playing in the snow first," Alec asserted. Alec announcing that play would come first was rather wonderful to Ellie. She sat up and kissed him.

"What are we waitin' for, then!" She crawled out of bed and extended her hand to him. "Might as well start this holiday!"

*****

Ellie joined Alec, Carrie and the little ones in the kitchen. Keeping the two kids in their chairs to eat was an exercise in futility. They were too excited. They stood at the kitchen window, looking out, each munching a slice of bacon. "We gonna go out now, Daddy?" Fred asked, not for the first time. 

"Don't you want to wait for the big kids, Freddy?" Ellie asked. Fred looked peeved.

"No," he said, with an incredulous expression. Clearly the adults were nuts. 

Doug joined them a bit later, and they all marveled at the record snowfall. Eventually teenagers also joined them, tired from their late night. "Oh, look, the cast of "The Walkin' Dead" has joined us," Doug joked as older girls and Tom shuffled in. Not one of them were capable of speech until after coffee. They then began to be impressed by the deep snow.

Everyone wanted to go out after breakfast, so the next hour was a rush of cleaning up and dressing for the snow. After multiple reassurances that the snow wasn't going anywhere, Fred and Sarah got dressed and waited, almost patiently, for the big kids. Carrie found hand me down snow gear for Fred, and soon everyone was suited and booted and ready to play.

The clouds had parted, revealing patches of bright blue sky. It was breathtakingly cold, but it didn't keep them from having a great time. The pristine snow cover didn't stand a chance. 

The parents were busy snapping away pictures and helping the little ones make a misshapen snowman. Carrie caught a picture of Alec and Ellie, grinning at each other over the lump of snow that formed the snowman's body. Both were pink cheeked and they clearly only had eyes for each other at that moment. The sight of it caused Carrie's throat to tighten with emotion, just a bit. No matter what her cousin had gone through, he was in love now, and Ellie loved him back fiercely. 

Daisy, Kate and Fiona were giggling, and falling backwards, making snow angels. "Mum! Get this one!" Kate yelled. Carrie did. "Text it to me, please." 

"Yeah, tag me in that one," Daisy said.

There was more talk of tagging and Facebook which made Alec grumbly and Daisy roll her eyes and say primly that she was using it to keep her resolution to stay in touch with her cousins.

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. He was interrupted by a snowball bouncing off his back. He whirled around to see two small children giggling madly. It was on after that, with much chasing and throwing and ducking, not to mention snow stuffed down the backs of parkas. Tom was chased into the front yard by his mother for that one. It was a good morning. Alec was glad for his improved health so he could take part in the festivities at all. 

Eventually they all went inside, shivering and wet. Little noses were wiped and all the wet coats were dumped in the basement laundry room to dry. Carrie had made a huge pot of soup ahead of their arrival that she heated for the family, who sat anywhere they could in the cramped kitchen and dining room. 

After cleaning up, Jeannie and Tom adjourned to the basement, having discovered that they had gaming in common and they both wanted to go on Minecraft together. Doug, who worked in heating repair, had an emergency call out. Fred and Sarah had dozed off on the sofa in front of Peppa Pig. Fi and Kate got calls from their boyfriends and Alec mused that even if he had to deal with Daisy having a boyfriend, he didn't have to deal with it four times over like Carrie and Doug would. Of course, now they had Tom with someone special, so he supposed it was inevitable.

Daisy stayed in the kitchen when she saw that Carrie was hauling out the photo albums. She had the date recorded on the spine of each one, and Alec grabbed one from the early 2000's. "Look, Daisy. Proof that you have been to Glasgow. She told me she didn't think she'd ever been!"

"Forgive me for not rememberin' things that happened when I was two," Daisy grumbled, squeezing in beside Ellie and Alec to see a picture of a younger, clean shaven Alec holding a tiny girl in a rainbow colored hoodie and jeans. Next to them was Carrie, with waist-length hair, holding a tiny Fiona wearing the same hoodie. 

"Oh, that's darling," Ellie gushed. 

"Where are we?" Daisy asked. The background, a wood paneled wall, was unfamiliar.

"Dad's house," Alec said shortly.

Another picture was under it, of Alec, Tess and Daisy. Daisy was grinning from ear to ear, and Alec matched her smile. Tess looked stiff and uncomfortable, despite her smile. Carrie thought of the photos she'd taken of Alec and Ellie in the snow and the differences between the two astounded her. 

"You dressed us in matching clothes? Really?" Daisy groaned, laughing, pulling Carrie out of her musings. 

"Ha, check this one out," Carrie said, pointing at a picture of Fiona and Daisy in matching Easter dresses. "Sorry, just couldn't resist. You'd probably still be getting matching outfits if Auntie Jean was around. She really wanted a little girl. No offense, Alec, my mum was always saying your mum wanted one of each. I think she'd be overjoyed by all the girls."

Alec nodded with a sad smile. "Aye, she would." Ellie patted his hand then clasped it. 

"So, your Jeannie is named after Alec's mum, then?" Ellie asked.

"She is," Carrie confirmed. "I remember askin' Alec if he'd mind."

"Thought it was a fine idea," Alec said. His voice was a little rough with emotion. "I thought maybe one day, I'd name another daughter Jean, but it wasn't in the cards. Daisy's named for Tess' gran, and Karen for a friend who passed away. I'm glad the pair of you used Jean."

"So I could have been a Jean?" Daisy asked.

Alec smirked. "At one point I was lobbyin' hard for Prudence because of the Beatles song 'Dear Prudence.' Prudence Jean."

"Oh, no. No you didn't," Daisy groaned. "I'm glad Mum got her way that time." They laughed.

"Well, if he had, you could have joined my club. Luce and I are named after Beatles songs," Ellie revealed. "I'm named for "Eleanor Rigby" and my sister is named after 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.' I try not to think too hard about why I got the name of the recluse who wears a face she keeps in a jar by the door." Alec burst out laughing, and Carrie and Daisy joined him. "Could have been Michelle or Julia, but no....Eleanor Annabelle Collins. Lots of fun to learn to spell."

"Oh, Alec, our great-great grandmother was Annabelle, remember?" Alec shrugged. He really was rubbish with names. "There's a shared family name, y'know, if the pair of you ever a have a little girl of your own." Alec and Ellie's eyes met over the table, and they both looked a bit panicked. Alec's mouth opened and closed a few times, fishlike. "...or something...." Carrie continued, seeing the looks on their faces. "Look at this one," she said, trying to distract them as she opened an older album.

"Is the kid in the Hulk shirt you, Dad, Daisy asked with a grin, pointing to a picture of a skinny little boy wearing big glasses, flanked on either side by a bored looking older boy and a smiling young girl. 

"Aye. And Carrie and Andrew."

"You gotta show Fred that one," Daisy commented. "He'll love that shirt. You were a cute kid."

"Yeah, what happened?" Carrie snickered, because she just couldn't resist. "Been meanin' to ask about the facial forestry you have goin' on. You're the last person I would have expected with a beard, even if you do get five o'clock shadow at eight in the morning."

"Kind of evolved over time," Alec explained. "Shavin' was one less thing I had to take care of." Carrie got his meaning immediately, and she looked at him sadly. "Well..." Alec tried to lighten the mood again. "In my defense I tried shavin' and Fred and Ellie staged a mutiny."

Ellie made a little scoffing noise. "Fred was shattered. I adjusted," she said primly, to general laughter.

Alec rolled his eyes and and grabbed another album. It was an old one, full of Polaroid pictures starting to fade. He opened to a page with a pictures of a young boy being held by a pretty woman with sad eyes. Ellie saw  
a bit of a resemblance between Daisy and this woman immediately. "Your mum?" she asked. 

"She's so pretty," Daisy said. "I'd love a copy of that one, if we could..or one like it. I have very few pictures."

Alec nodded. "Aye," he said quietly. "I have some I could give you, Darlin'."

"I wish you could have met Auntie Jean! She was a corker. Great sense of humor. Loved being around her. She was a wonderful lady." Alec nodded.

"Daiz, you don't have any memories at all of being in Glasgow?" Carrie asked.

Daisy shook her head. "I remember, very vaguely, Grandad Hardy visiting us. I don't remember much, except...."

"What?" Alec prompted.

"I remember his pipe. Mum wouldn't let him smoke inside, but I still remember how it smelled. Like vanilla. And I remember his voice. Mostly yellin', though. He was loud," Daisy said.

"That he was," Alec sighed. He'd hoped he sheltered her from much of that.

Carrie added, "I loved playin' at Auntie Jean's, but I was always glad to go home when Uncle James got off work. I never liked how he talked to Auntie Jean. Sorry...feel like I'm speakin' ill of the dead."

"Oh, that's a hell of a lot better than what I've said, so don't feel bad about it," Alec reassured her. "He liked to have the last word, loudly.he always did with her. He certainly got it with me."

"Alec, is all that with your dad the reason you didn't want to come back here, even after he died? He can't hurt you from beyond the grave. He can't hold a grudge or have regrets. You're the one holding that," Carrie said bluntly, in a tone Alec remembered from their childhood. 

"I know that," Alec snapped. "I was in no hurry to relive any of those memories. I do regret not talkin' to him one last time. I don't know what I would have said. Would he have apologized? Probably not, knowin' him. But he was my dad, and I wish I'd let him tell me what he was tryin' to say in all those calls I ignored." Ellie's hand tightened on his, while Daisy leaned against him, putting her forehead against his shoulder. 

Carrie sighed and said, "Sometimes there's just no closure and it is what it is. You could go to the cemetery and yell at the headstone, I suppose. Maybe it would help."

"Maybe you should just go over to the cemetery and...I don't know. Yell. Talk. Whatever you need to say. Get it out, and...just whatever do what you need to do," Ellie murmured. 

At that moment, Fred chose to interrupt the conversation. "I gotta go, Daddy," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Grateful for the interruption, Alec hopped up and tended to Fred.

"How long was it before he let you call him Alec?" Carrie asked. Ellie was surprised by the question.

"It was after we started dating. He'd snogged me a few times but it was still Miller and Hardy. After a while he seemed a little more open to the idea." The memory made made her smile. 

"He hated his name, even as a kid. I refused to call him Hardy, though. But I think I know why he hated it. You never heard how his dad bellowed it. Or how Uncle James yelled at Auntie Jean. Alec was always trying to protect her from it. It didn't work, though. He couldn't defend her all the time. If he wanted to go and yell at Uncle James' headstone, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I wouldn't blame him either," Ellie agreed.

"Alec's a good dad, I can tell. He took more after Auntie Jean, thank God. He had a good role model in her. I wish...I wish she had taken Alec and gone off on her own, though. From what Mum told me, Auntie Jean fought to keep that family together because she thought it would be better for Alec."

With downcast eyes, Daisy muttered, "I've heard how Mum says his name...probably just reinforced it."

He returned a few minutes later. "The little ones want to do puzzles on the floor. I'm...I need some air. Just gettin' a walk." Alec went down to the basement to get his coat.

"I should go, right? He doesn't need to be alone," Daisy said anxiously.

"He needs some time," Ellie said.

He returned, putting on his heavy coat and wool cap. He kissed Ellie's and Daisy's cheeks and walked out the back door. Carrie sighed and returned to looking at the pictures. Ellie and Daisy went through the motions of looking with her for a few minutes, until Daisy hopped up and made a beeline for the basement.

Carrie looked at Ellie, eyebrow raised. 

"I'm surprised it took her that long," Carrie commented.

"Same here," Ellie said. 

Before Ellie could reply, Daisy was bursting through the door. She had Ellie's orange jacket under her arm. 

"The church and the cemetery where we held Uncle James' funeral is two streets over. You probably passed it comin in'," Carrie said. Daisy nodded in acknowledgment. 

Daisy hung Ellie's jacket on the chair without a word and left the house.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hardy/Miller clan celebrate New Year's Eve in Scotland on their holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Alec have a talk, and the family celebrates the New Year.

Alec stepped out into the snowy brightness. It was nearly blinding in the sun. He pulled his cap down lower to shade his eyes. 

He turned left at the end of the walk without thinking about it. His feet knew where he was going. He could see the steeple from Carrie's road, but he kept his head down. The sun's glare was blinding. Despite the cold, it felt good to be out of the house. He reckoned his introverted brain needed a break from all the socializing. He loved being around them, he truly did, but he had his limits. 

Alec really had no intention to walk to a cemetery and yell at a headstone. 

However, he wasn't surprised at all to find himself standing outside of the cemetery. He realized that he'd arrived at the gate without even paying attention to the trip. He'd been lost in his thoughts, on autopilot. 

Alec opened the gate, which creaked almost stereotypically in the silence. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He had to think about it, replay the funeral in his mind. They'd had a small service in the church. Carrie's father, Arthur, had been there, as well as Andrew, surprisingly. Her own mother had passed away the year before. Arthur would be gone six months after James. It had been a very rough period. 

Doug had been pressed into service as a pall bearer along with Arthur, Andrew and Alec, and a couple of James' few close friends. They'd carried the casket out of the church and ....to the left, Alec thought. It wasn't that far from the side church door on the left. He headed in that direction. 

It was a small cemetery, and it looked nearly full. The headstones were half buried in the snow. Once he remembered the route he and the other pallbearers had taken it wasn't long before he found the headstone. 

It was small and plain. James and Jean were no-frills people, one of the few things they agreed upon. It had a small rose engraved into the stone between the names, James Lachlan Hardy and Jean Anne Hardy. Dates of birth and death. No Bible verse or sayings were carved into the stone, although Alec thought if he put everything he could have said about his mum on the stone, they would have needed one twice its size. 

"Mum," he spoke out loud. His voice seemed loud in the snow silent cemetery. "I think I figured out where God wants me to be." His mouth snapped shut abruptly, unable to speak for a while. He gazed around at the churchyard, and the glare of the snow made his eyes water. 

Or so he told himself. 

After a bit, he let out a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes, swallowed hard and spoke again. "Wish you could be here to meet Ellie and Daisy see what an amazing woman your granddaughter is turning out to be. And I'd also like to say that your annoying, wonderful niece encouraged me to come out into the cold and talk to a headstone, and now I feel ridiculous." He knelt down, brushing snow away from the birth and death dates on his mother's side of the stone. There he knelt for a bit, trying to gather his thoughts.

"So what are you going to say to him?" 

Alec looked behind him. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he'd failed to hear Daisy's footsteps crunching in the snow. He wasn't realized he wasn't particularly surprised to see her. "Did you jog to get here?" Alec stood up.

"Little bit." She joined her dad, linking her arm in his and leaning against him. He kissed her temple. "Sorry to interrupt your private time but I didn't want you to be alone."

"You're never a bother, Darlin'." They stood there in companionable silence. 

"Seems so strange standin' here," Daisy finally broke the silence. "I've never really thought of a headstone as where they are. Y'know? Or maybe I'm not explaining it right...They're there, but not...I'm tryin' to make you feel better for not comin' here more and I am failing miserably."

Alec hugged her tighter. "I think I get what you're sayin'. I didn't have to wait till I got here...and brood about it.... because that's not where they are."

"Yeah. You could talk to them or yell at them anytime... or write letters and tear them up. I'm not sayin you shouldn't visit, but don't beat yourself up about not visiting." Daisy sighed and gave an eye roll. "You wouldn't be Alec Hardy if you weren't beating yourself up about something."

Alec snorted laughter, because she had him pegged, as always. 

"What would you say, though, Dad? I know what I'd tell him. I'd tell him he was awfully hard to love as loud as he was. I remember how he used to shake my hand and there'd be a coin or a little toy in his hand for me. And I remember him smilin' at me and calling me 'Daisy, pretty as a posy.' So there's some good memories. But I always remember how he yelled at you and how I didn't like it. I couldn't understand why he was so mad at you all the time."

"I've forgotten why, myself, Darlin'. He drank a fair bit. He was angry at the world. He was always picking at Mum, and she'd give it right back. Somewhere along the line I got the idea that wasn't how it should be and I started trying to protect her. Then I guess it got to be a habit. That's the only way we knew how to interact. Do you remember when you were about three and you got mad and got between him and me and you put your little fists on your hips and you yelled right back at him? Oh, you were furious. It would have been almost funny, if you had not been reenacting my own childhood." 

Daisy's eyes widened at this revelation. "No, I don't remember..." She had a faraway look in her eyes as she thought. "Oh, God. I did do that. I remember it now. I lost it. I guess I was trying to protect you."

Alec nodded. "That's when your mum and I decided if he wanted to see you it was at our house on our terms. He mostly acquiesced. Until that one last time he didn't and we didn't speak again." He sighed. "So I suppose what I'd tell him is that I'm sorry our last conversation was so contentious and I'd made an effort when he reached out to me. I regret it. He wasn't a bad person. He made mistakes. I can't pretend to understand what was goin' on in his head, but he had a good heart. He thought you were heaven sent."

Daisy smirked. She said "Well," drawing it out as her father would, "I'd say in that respect, he was a smart man." Alec smiled and drew his daughter in for an embrace. She tolerated it until it was too soppy for her, then she kissed his cheek. 

"And I realize I'm getting bloody cold. What about you?" Alec asked. 

"Pretty frozen, yeah. But have you said what you wanted to? Can you let it go now?"

Alec sighed, looking down at the headstone. "Dad," he began. "I'm sorry things ended as they did. I loved as best I could, and I think you loved me the same. I've got a gorgeous family now. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Life's good, and I hope you'd be happy for me." Alec's voice was shaking as he spoke and Daisy linked her arm with his again. 

"Daddy, let's go get warmed up," she suggested. He nodded.

They walked to the path silently. Daisy gazed back at the headstone, now just one blending into a small group around it. She shuddered suddenly and Alec noticed the change in her demeanor. "Darlin'?" he asked, concerned. Daisy sighed and shook her head. "Daisy, please." 

Daisy knew she couldn't get by with saying she was just cold so she took a deep breath and dove in. She didn't want to get emotional but she realized there was no way around that now. "I just realized...we'd be no better off than you and your dad if I hadn't finally gotten my head out of my arse. And if you had died before I had a chance......It makes me sick to think of all that wasted time."

Alec stopped and grasped daisy's hands. "Look at me, Darlin. It didn't happen so don't do that to yourself. Here you are tellin' me not to beat myself up, and you're doing it. We have a better relationship now that I ever could have hoped for. Don't spend our second chance thinking about what could have been." He hugged his daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head. When she'd had enough soppiness she backed away a bit. She wiped the tears that were welling up.

"Aren't you Mr. Optimistic," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Now, let's go before your face literally just freezes like that."

Daisy groaned. "Mr. Optimist telling dad jokes. Awesome." Alec laughed and they started walking. "You wouldn't have been able to do this a year ago, right?"

"No," Alec said quietly, opening the gate for Daisy. 

"Happy New Year then, Dad." Alec beamed.

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk they noticed a figure in bright orange walking toward them. "They sent a search party," Alec said with a smirk.

"Well....I did invite her. Sort of. I brought her jacket up with mine and hung it on a chair. She got the idea."

Ellie approached them, smiling. "If you were frozen or off building snowmen without me I'd have been pissed," Ellie greeted them, then she kissed Alec. "Feeling better?" Ellie asked Alec.

"A bit. We've made a deal. I'll stop broodin' about my past here in Glasgow if she stops broodin' about things that didn't happen. New Year's resolution," he said.

Ellie was a bit confused, then she shrugged. "As long as it means we're moving forward," she decided. 

He nodded. "Looking forward to a new year. Out with the old, in with the new and all that."

"Banished the ghosts, I take it?" Ellie said gently. 

"I think so."

They walked back slowly, despite the cold, and Alec pointed out some things he remembered about the neighborhood as they walked. He told them a little about his days as a beat cop there and how he was glad to get out of when he made Detective. By the time they'd reached the Campbell house he felt better. A huge weight had been lifted. 

There was one final weight left, though, and he looked surreptitiously at Daisy, worried. Eventually he'd have to have that conversation with Tess about coming clean to Daisy. He knew it'd be an ordeal, but it had to happen. But, that was another day, and he decided to enjoy the time they had there with the family. Ellie caught his look toward Daisy and answered with a puzzled look of her own, but they were interrupted by Tom greeting them at the door.

"Carrie found Halloween costume pictures. Alec made an interesting Captain America." 

Alec groaned. Daisy laughed and followed Tom. "As intriguing as that sounds," Ellie said, "I caught you broodin', and that has to be the fastest turnaround on a resolution ever. Not even 31st December yet."

"Never said I wouldn't stop broodin'. Just not broodin' about my dad. I was thinking about how I'm going to have to have that conversation with Tess. It's past due." 

Ellie kissed him. "We'll get through it, you'll see. We have a habit of doing that, you know." Alec smiled and kissed her temple. "I want to see that picture! How old were you?" Alec looked pained and made general noises of disgruntlement. Daisy's loud laugh from the kitchen didn't help.

Daisy, who had heard the question, called, "Ten! Oh, it's epic!" 

"And did you wear tights?" Ellie giggled.

Alec, looking disgusted, grumbled, "No! Last damn time I ever went out for Beggar's Night."

"I love it! A ten year old grouchy Scottish Captain America!" Ellie had passed giggling and was quickly evolving into a guffaw. 

"Wait 'till you see the visual," Carrie promised. 

"You now see why I don't come back to Scotland much," Alec growled. 

Much fun was had at Alec's expense that afternoon, and he tried to look offended by it. He really couldn't, though. It was difficult to manage in that warm, chaotic house full of family. 

*****

It soon became evident that the reminiscing needed to take a back seat to the celebrating. It was Hogmanay, and Doug and Carrie were determined to show the non-Scottish contingent how they did the New Year in Scotland. The weather was putting a bit of a damper on things, but as Doug put it, "Where there's a party, there's a way."

That evening they loaded up two cars and made the trek to Edinburgh to watch a huge candlelight procession. It felt like a mistake and a logistical nightmare to Alec, with seven children. After they arrived and found a spot, Alec gradually warmed up to the situation and began to enjoy himself. He ended up watching very little of the procession. He was too busy watching Ellie's face in the candlelit glow, smiling broadly. She held Fred up to see and they were cheek to cheek. Fred excitedly pointed out the sights. Daisy was laughing with her cousins, looking more carefree than he'd seen her in quite a long time. Observing all that changed his mind. He realized he wouldn't have missed this for the world. 

The little ones lasted about halfway through the fireworks and Alec and Ellie took them and Jeannie home. Doug and Carrie had planned to stay with the older kids. Tom wanted to stay since the weather was supposed to deteriorate a bit more the next day, and he wanted to experience the party. 

Alec and Ellie tucked in the two little ones and said good night to Jeannie, who was watching movies downstairs. Afterwards, Alec and Ellie were too tired to do much more than cuddle sleepily. They promised each other a proper celebration the next night after they rang in the new year. They barely heard the rest of the family arriving home well past midnight. 

******

"Five.....four....three....two.....ONE!" Alec Hardy found himself in the middle of his first New Year's countdown in many years, hollering along with his family. As shouts of "Happy New Year" rang out they heard the first shells explode several blocks over and they all dashed outside to watch. There was even more snow now, keeping people home but the fireworks display went off as scheduled. It was gorgeous. Alec grabbed Ellie for a lovely, long deep kiss. "Now you can say there was fireworks when I kissed you," Alec said with a smirk that did pleasant things to Ellie's insides.

"What makes you think there isn't always?" she answered back. His brain shorted out a bit. If what one did at midnight reflected what one would be doing all year long, Alec thought he'd have an excellent year.

In keeping with that tradition, Tom was having a video chat with Genny, aiming the phone so she could see the fireworks. The girls couldn't resist trying to horn in on the chat. 

The younger kids had been given free rein to make as much noise as possible, banging pots and pans. They thought it was quite a brilliant tradition. At some point the neighbors on both sides joined them and someone started singing "Auld Lang Syne." It was yet another thing Alec found himself doing for the first time in ages. Daisy laughed, "I don't even know what I'm singing!"

Alec stopped long enough to yell back, "Then shame on me for not teachin' you!"

After the singing ended they watched the fireworks for a little while longer, until the little ones' eyes were glassy and tired. Alec picked up Fred and Carrie scooped up Sarah and the adults headed for the door, leaving the older kids to celebrate until they got too cold. "Remember that new year our dads attempted that big bonfire in the back garden and ended up setting three of Mum's rose bushes on fire?" Carrie reminded Alec.

"And almost burned the fence down? Aye," Alec said. Ellie looked a bit shocked. "There was some whiskey involved," he explained. Ellie opened the door and stepped in to hold it for Alec and Carrie.

Doug announced, "Hey, Ellie's our first footer! First person through the door on New Year's Day. The first footer is supposed to be a bloke, tall and fair of face, as the tradition goes. You should also have a gift, but anyway..."

"She brought this muppet back home for a visit, I'd call that a gift," Carrie laughed. 

"And she certainly brought him luck, so I reckon she fits the criteria," Doug concluded. Alec and Ellie were grinning from ear to ear, gazing at each other, barely listening. 

******

Alec ascended the steps to the attic room after tucking Fred into bed. He opened the door to the attic room, and Ellie was there, sitting cross legged in the middle of the sofa bed, reading a magazine. She looked up and grinned at him brilliantly.

"Thought you'd be sleepin'," Alec said, answering her smile with one of his own. His brogue was thick, low and sinful and Ellie felt her stomach give a flip. Alec pulled his striped jumper over his head and tossed it in a chair.

"Was waitin' for my first footer. Here he is, tall and dark and fair of face, just like they said," Ellie murmured as he lay down beside her. She stretched out next to him, gliding her fingertips over his bare abdomen. He hummed with pleasure, then laughed quietly.

"Y'know, the first footer is the first one across the threshold of your home. This is a borrowed room hundreds of miles from our threshold. I should be scandalized that you're takin' my traditions so lightly." He kissed her slowly and rolled her gently onto her back. 

"You should be, but you're not," Ellie said when they surfaced for air, "because there's the added bonus that you'll likely get shagged."

"Hopefully," he said, and went back to kissing her, his hands drifting under her pajama top. "I didn't bring you a gift, though. Just me."

She kissed his forehead. "That's all I need." He smiled and began to kiss her neck gently, and she was lost. 

They had to be quiet, not knowing how sound travelled in the old house, so it was slow and gentle as they melted into each other, celebrating properly as they had promised the night before. They clutched each other, gasping as pleasure overtook them, and afterwards, they breathlessly agreed that it was quite a satisfying celebration. 

Afterward they held each other tightly, basking in the warmth and comfort. "I love you, Ellie sighed. 

"And I love you," he whispered, his fingers tracing patterns on her bare shoulder. He sighed, enjoying her warmth. They were both quiet, until Ellie lifted her head to see that he was still awake.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ellie murmured, kissing the scar. 

"Thinkin' about the new year. Lots to look forward to. You coming back to work with me, for one."

"You think you could put up with me again? That we can put up with each other?" she asked, and her tone was light, but Alec could sense the underlying anxiety.

"I think you're brilliant."

"You didn't at first," Ellie argued with a small smile.

"I got to know you. You are brilliant. The only detective I could have trusted to solve Sandbrook if I couldn't. Yeah, we got off to a hell of a bad start, and we're likely to really piss each other off at some point. We'll manage." She still looked anxious. "I don't think I'm convincing you."

"Just nerves, I reckon. You know why I ended up in traffic, right?"

Alec nodded. He'd heard about the domestic call she'd caught, and how the father had attempted suicide right in front of Ellie and the man's family. He'd heard all about how Ellie put in for a transfer immediately following.

"So...think I can still handle it when a case goes to shit?"

Alec cupped her cheek and looked her right in the eyes. "Yes," he said, and his tone broached no argument.  
"And I'll tell you every day 'till you believe me." He didn't break eye contact and the intensity she saw there sent a thrill down her spine. He kissed her softly, then grinned. "You have to believe the worst cop in Britain, y'know."

Ellie snorted. "That's what I forgot. I was going to get you a t-shirt with that on it. Ah, well, there's always Valentine's."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, you'll have to remind me when that rolls around."

She patted his shoulder. "Lucky you, you have a woman who really doesn't buy into all that Valentine's crap."

"Well, that's refreshing."

"I still expect chocolate."

"Duly noted."

He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. They both sighed, contented. 

"I'm glad you've had a good talk with with Daisy," she said. Alec started, as he'd almost dozed off.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm happy to have had some time with her one on one." 

"Still broodin' about what's coming up?" she asked. Alec nodded.

"It won't be long before Tess and I have to talk to her.... I want to come clean with Daisy. If things are goin' downhill with Dave, it could get very nasty. He could just flat out tell Daisy. Tess will resist, of course, that'd mean she'd have to own up to her part in all of it. And of course, I'm worried it'll ruin whatever progress Daisy and I have made. Of all the decisions we made at the time, that's the one I regret the most. I wish we'd never lied to her."

Ellie shook her head. "You had the best of intentions. Every decision you made, you made with love for her. You couldn't burden her with all that, as young as she was."

"We should have come clean sooner."

"Just know...whatever happens, you're not alone. Okay?" 

It was Alec's turn to be floored by the intense love he saw in her eyes. He kissed her softly, then rested his forehead against hers. 

Ellie yawned hugely. "And on that note..." Alec chuckled.

"Pajamas," Ellie reminded him through another yawn.

"Okay, so I have another resolution- take Ellie somewhere we don't have to observe the bloody 'pajama rule!'" He looked around for his pajama bottoms. 

Ellie giggled as she pulled her pajama top on. "Well, don't observe it. Then you get to explain why we're starkers to Fred when he wanders in after a nightmare."

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically and flopped back onto the bed, reaching out and pulling Ellie down with him. The springs on the couch bed groaned ominously, and they both burst out laughing. 

"And you can explain the broken bed to Carrie and Doug as well," Ellie's added. Alec laughed harder, hiding his face in Ellie's neck. She kissed his forehead and asked, "Glad we made the trip?"

"Yeah," Alec smiled.

"Happy new year," Ellie yawned.

"Happy new year," Alec returned, kissing her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about Ellie's police career and why she switched to traffic is found in from the Broadchurch e-book story "The End Is Where it Begins" by Erin Kelly.  
> This story gave me all kinds of fits and I hope it works, because it does lead into the next few stories. I wanted to introduce family for Alec, and we will see then again. Next, Ellie returns to work at CID, a wedding is on the horizon and some revelations are coming that will affect Daisy's life, as well as her family's.


End file.
